Crush
by Javiwiwi MS
Summary: #FFTH #HalloweenMovies. Un popular mariscal de campo, es el foco de atención de todas las chicas del instituto. Pero, cuando la inocente obsesión de una fan se convierte en algo más, descubrirá que puede convertirse en peligrosa y mortal.
1. El negro me identifica

**Crush**

 **Autores:** Javiwiwi Masen y Michelle Dobwart

 **Película** : Crush: obsesión mortal.

 **Género:** Misterio y Angustia

 **Rated** : M

 **Summary:** #FFTH #HalloweenMovies. Un popular mariscal de campo, es el foco de atención de todas las chicas del instituto. Pero, cuando la inocente obsesión de una fan se convierte en algo más, descubrirá que puede convertirse en peligrosa y mortal.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionandos a lo largo de la siguiente historia son de la autoría de S. Meyer.

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 1: El negro me identifica**

 _Su cabellera castaña se movía al ritmo del viento, llevaba entre su cabello ramas y hojas, que habían caído desde los arboles del profundo bosque._

 _Sus piernas corrían lo más que podía, mientras sus piernas se llenaban de lodo y sus brazos se rasguñaban. Odiaba el maldito bosque, odiaba el maldito pueblo, solo estaba allí aún por él... Por Edward._

 _Subió los escalones, hasta llegar a esa vieja casa abandonada y con las manos temblándole la abrió y se adentró en ella, dejando ver todo lo que su enferma mente había creado: un altar con fotografías de Edward._

 _Edward jugando fútbol._

 _Edward, corriendo._

 _Edward, comiendo en la cafetería._

 _Edward, durmiendo._

 _Edward, con la puta maldita._

 _Odiaba a toda aquella que se acercaba a él, por el simple hecho de que ellas lo podían tocar y ella no. La cruel realidad._

 _Cayó de rodillas frente al altar, observando con adoración cada fotografía. Eran su más grande tesoro, era lo único que podía tener de él._

 _Suspiro y se puso de pie, mientras con voz entrecortada, hablaba —: Algún día, será mío._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dio un pequeño estornudo, mientras continuo bajando las escaleras escuchando la televisión prendida, donde seguramente estaría su padre.

Solamente eran él y su padre; completamente solos. Su madre: Esme Cullen, había muerto hace un par de años atrás a causa del cáncer, habían sido un par de años duros tanto para Edward, como para su padre. Dos hombres con una niña de apenas ocho años era difícil, lo único bueno era que Alice, era una pequeña muy madura. Ahora ella estaba de vacaciones en la casa de la tía Elizabeth, mientras él y su padre continuaban en Forks.

Bajo completamente las escaleras y su padre levanto la mirada, frunciendo el ceño y rápidamente, el cobrizo supo que su padre comenzaría con el sermón de siempre.

—Papá, por favor, no empieces. —Suplicó, caminando hacia la puerta.

Escuchó el suspiro de su padre. —Solamente quiero que estés bien. Edward, estás lastimado de tu rodilla y mientras continúes forzándola será peor. ¿Has escuchado del cáncer de...

—Papá, no me pasara nada y se lo que hago, siento que si no la muevo será peor. —Restregó su mano en su rostro—. Entiéndeme, por favor.

—Simplemente te lo digo porque te quiero, hijo. —Carlisle, se puso de pie y camino hacia la cocina y antes de desaparecer le grito—: Solamente cuídate.

—Lo haré.

Salió de su casa y puso sus audífonos en sus oídos escuchando alguna de las canciones que poseía en su móvil y comenzó a trotar.

Su mente estaba en otras cosas mientras trotaba, tratando de ignorar el dolor. Pensaba en cómo tenía que lidiar de nuevo en menos de dos horas con la insoportable de Tanya, además de los entrenamientos de fútbol después de clase y de ver de nuevo esas cartas en su casillero.

Las constantes cartas en su casillero, no le molestaban, eran lindas, pero todo tenía un límite y quien sea que las mandaba, ya lo había pasado. Además, las últimas cartas ya eran completamente diferentes a las primeras.

Comenzó a trotar justo por la calle donde vivía el difunto jefe Swan, donde ahora vivía su hija y esposa, sintiendo de nuevo el cosquilleo en la columna de que alguien lo estaba observando, más lo ignoro.

.

.

.

Sus ojos castaños no se despegaron de la figura de Edward, hasta que desapareció completamente. Le era algo fascinante verlo correr todos los días, además de también verlo por los pasillos del instituto y compartir dos clases con él.

Nunca había hecho contacto visual con él, pues cuando rara vez sus ojos se conectaban, ella rápidamente bajaba la mirada. Llevaba con ese enamoramiento seis meses.

Seis meses en los que había coleccionado millones de fotos de él, además de saberse sus horarios de entrenamientos y sus rutinas de diario.

Se miró en su espejo a cuerpo completo. No era fea, lo sabía, pero era demasiado tímida como para acercarse a él. Además, si usara una clase de ropa mejor tal vez tuviera un poco de chance, pero siempre usaba ropa negra.

El negro la identificaba. Ella sentía que tenía un alma oscura, siempre estaba sola, su madre era lo único que tenía. Ambas se tenían mutuamente, solamente eran ellas.

Arreglo su cabello un poco y tomo sus cuadernos, antes de salir y comenzar a bajar las escaleras hacia donde se encontraba su madre.

—Buenos días, mamá. —La saludo en voz baja.

—Buenos días, bebe. —La voz cantarina de su madre era la única que ella escuchaba a diario, pues no hablaba con nadie—. ¿Desayunarás?

Negó con su cabeza. —Comeré algo en el instituto.

—Está bien, cuídate mucho.

Asintió y salió, caminando hacia la escuela. Su bicicleta se había quedado en el bosque pues la última vez que la uso, había tenido un accidente teniendo que dejarla allí.

Después de veinte minutos de recorrido, llego al instituto. Todas la ignoraban y ella a ellos también, era sencillo todo allí; si no te metías con nadie, nadie se metía contigo. Bella, era así; prefería pasar desapercibida por todos y todos pasan desapercibidos para ella... Excepto él: Edward.

Mientras iba por el pasillo, vio como Tanya iba detrás de Edward, que se le veía cara de fastidio, mientras la rubia iba parloteando. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un breve lapso de tiempo, antes de ella desviarla y voltear hacia su casillero. Vi por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo que el siguió caminando con la chica tras él.

—Hola. —Susurro una voz a su lado derecho, sobresaltándola.

Lo miro; era Jacob. —Hola.

El chico llevaba tiempo tras ella, aunque ella tratara de ignorarlo o fuera grosera con él, nada parecía alejarlo. Hasta cierto punto, él era como Tanya, pero en versión masculina.

— ¿Te gustaría... Er, tomar algo conmigo a la salida? —Pregunto mirando el casillero.

La castaña hizo una mueca. —Debo ir a trabajar, lo siento.

Cerró su casillero y con paso apresurado comenzó a caminar hacia su aula. Le tocaba trigonometría y esa era una de las materias que compartía con Edward, así que no se la perdía por nada.

.

.

.

— ¿Tú crees que quedara bien? Es decir, míralo por el lado... —Continuo parloteando Tanya, a su lado.

Estaba fastidiado de ella, pero si algo su madre lo había enseñado era a no ser grosero con las mujeres. Y eso, jamás se le olvidaba, aunque le costaba un infierno tener paciencia con una chica como Tanya.

—Está bien, Tanya. —Le respondió cansado, aunque no tenía idea de que estaba hablando—. Nos vemos luego, tengo clase de trigonometría.

—Está bien, nos vemos en refrigerio. —La rubia le sonrió y él hizo el intento de sonreírle de regreso, más no lo logro.

Entro al salón de clases y tomo asiento al frente, odiaba sentarse atrás, no podía prestar atención pues era donde se juntaban los que se la pasaban platicando. Vio una sombra negra y supo inmediatamente que era Swan, más bien; Isabella.

Era chica callada, tímida y que cumplía con todos los deberes, él también lo hacía y a veces él quisiera ser como ella, pero entro al fútbol y termino siendo mariscal convirtiéndose en parte de "los populares", algo que se le hacía ridículo, pues él no se llevaba muy bien con ellos.

—Buenos días, chicos. —Llegó saludando la profesora Carmen—. ¿Cómo pasaron este fin de semana?

Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y Edward, se desconectó por completo de la clase, comenzando a dibujar sin darse cuenta, su mano era la única que se estaba moviendo.

Vio una sombra frente a él, antes de que la profesora se pusiera a la altura de su rostro y le sonriera.

— ¿Qué estás dibujando, Edward?

Edward, le dio una breve mirada a su dibujo y rápidamente lo doblo ocultándolo de su profesora. Jamás permitiría que ella viera lo que dibujo.

—No es nada. —Contestó secamente.

Ella encarno su ceja. —Yo estoy segura que vi algo.

—Maestra, no es nada y creo que debería de empezar con su clase. —Le habló de forma monótona y volteó su mirada de la maestra.

—Está bien, Edward. —La muestra se paró bien y comenzó a caminar hacia su mesa.

Edward, suspiro con alivio.

La maestra Carmen, era muy curiosa, era por eso que no le gustaba mucho distraerse en la clase de ella. Algo que lo perturbó fue lo que había dibujado, nunca había dibujado a nadie de la escuela, era la primera vez.

Su dibujo era Isabella Swan.

.

.

.

Las clases terminaron finalmente, pero Bella, no se iría a su casa, pues los días de entrenamiento se quedaba a ver a Edward.

Tomo asiento en las gradas y sacando sus cuadernos para apresurar su tarea mientras lo veía y esperaba a que su turno en la librería comenzara.

—Creí que tenías turno de trabajo. —Escucho a Jacob.

Contuvo el impulso de rodar sus ojos. —Hago mis deberes antes de entrar a trabajar.

— ¿Justo cuando están entrenando los chicos de fútbol?

Inhalo. —Sí, me es cómodo.

— ¿Sera que solamente lo haces para seguir acosando a Edward Cullen? —Se burló el moreno y eso fue lo más que pudo soportar la castaña.

— ¡Eso a ti no te importa! Deberías dejar de meterte en lo que sea que yo haga, es mi problema y para que lo sepas; no lo acoso. —Se volteo y comenzó a escribir la respuesta de varias preguntas, ignorando la presencia del moreno, el cual la observaba fijamente y con intensidad.

—No quería ofenderte o meterme en tus asuntos. —Susurró después de un minuto Jacob.

Ella suspiro con fuerza. —Simplemente déjame en paz, ¿Crees que no sé qué me sigues? —El permaneció en silencio—. Pues si lo es y no me gusta. El único que está acosando eres tú y es a mí.

Después de una hora el entrenamiento terminó y ella comenzó a guardar sus cosas, mientras de soslayo miraba hacia la cancha, observando como Edward, limpiaba el sudor de su rostro con una toalla. De nuevo, sus ojos se encontraron, pero esta vez antes de que ella desviara la mirada, él le regalo una sonrisa. Hizo el intento de regresársela pero ella estuvo segura que no le salió.

Tomo su mochila y comenzó a andar hacia su trabajo.

.

.

.

— ¿A quién le sonreíste? —Pregunto Jasper, compañero de su equipo y lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía.

Edward, lo miro brevemente. —Le sonreía a Isabella Swan.

— ¡Ah! Esa chica es extraña, ya sabes, siempre de negro y callada. —Rio un poco, pero el cobrizo no lo siguió—. A esa chica le gustas. La he visto mirándote varias veces.

—Por supuesto que no. —Bufó.

El rubio levanto ambas de sus cejas. —Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Edward, lo dudaba. Swan, era de esas que siempre estaba con la mirada en el suelo; además de que, desde que estuvo con ella, desde el preescolar hasta el instituto[AA5] , nunca había demostrado interés por nadie.

—No lo creo.

—Como quieras, pero ella te observa mucho. —Se encogió de hombros.

Después de diez minutos, él ya se encontraba caminando hacia su casa escuchando música para hacer más agradable su recorrido. Vio como por delante de él, iba Isabella, caminando hacia su trabajo. El también quisiera poder conseguir trabajo, pero no podía debido a los entrenamientos y partidos.

El domingo era el segundo partido y afortunadamente, el dolor de su rodilla ya estaba sanando de maravilla. Ya no le dolía tanto, pero aún así, él era consciente que al primer golpe se la lastimaría y le tendría que decir adiós a los siguientes partidos.

Una vez que llegó a su casa, entro sin hacer ruido, mientras el silencio lo recibió. Su padre debía estar en el hospital trabajando.

Subió hasta su habitación y sacó las cosas de su mochila, para comenzar a hacer su tarea. Cuando abrió el cuaderno de trigonometría, había un papel sobresaliendo de allí. Abrió el cuaderno sacando la hoja, dándose cuenta que era otra de las cartas.

Suspirando la abrió.

 _Hola, Edward:_

 _Te vi el sábado pasar por mi casa, cariño, fue encantador volver a verte correr después de una semana sin verte hacerlo. Me di cuenta que tienes dificultades al correr, pues a pesar de que escuchabas música tratando de ignorar el dolor, las muecas en tu hermoso rostro eran evidentes._

 _Hoy lunes, te volví a ver, corres mucho mejor que hace dos días. Sé que a diario te preguntas el quién soy, mas sólo te diré que siempre estoy muy cerca de ti y que tienes completamente mi corazón._

 _Te amo y mucha suerte en tu partido el domingo._

 _Tu admiradora (L)_

Hasta cierto punto era perturbador para Edward; leer estas cartas. Antes eran completamente diferentes, eran más tiernas y sensibles, todo lo contrario de las que recibía ahora.

Su móvil vibro, anunciando un mensaje.

 _«¿Podríamos salir hoy, cariño? Estoy muy aburrida y ya he terminado los deberes.»_

Rápidamente supo que era de Tanya, en mensaje. Ella era de las únicas que lo llamaba "cariño"... Además de la chica de las cartas.

Entrecerró sus ojos, ¿Acaso, Tanya, era la chica de las cartas?

.

.

.

Entro a la biblioteca haciendo sonar la campana que anunciaba las llegadas, y su jefa Ángela inmediatamente alzo la mirada sonriéndole.

—Buenos días, cariño. —La saludo cariñosa.

Ángela, era demasiado joven. Debía rondar los veintiocho, con cabellera castaña oscura, bonitos ojos negros y cara angelical, usaba unos grandes lentes y vestía como las señoras de antes, pero era algo linda.

—Buenos días, Ángela. —Le sonrió con timidez.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

La joven suspiro. —Creo que... Bien.

Ángela, le dijo que ocupara el mostrador en lo que ella subía por unos nuevos libros que serían puestos en los estándares.

La tarde comenzó a pasar y casi no había gente, así que Bella, saco su laptop y se puso a actualizar su blog. Era más o menos popular y además le servía como desahogo.

 **Nueva entrada:**

 _ **"Porque el amor cuando no muere, mata.**_

 _ **Porque amores que matan, nunca mueren."**_

Le dio clic en "publicar" justo cuando sintió que Ángela estaba detrás de ella suspirando, cerro de golpe su laptop. Odiaba que invadieran su privacidad.

—Eso es muy intenso, ¿Algún chico te gusta? O... ¿Acaso es para él chico que está sentado fuera de aquí?

La castaña dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia la ventanilla que daba hacia donde estaba una banca y... Si, allí se encontraba Jacob, sentado con su laptop en su regazo y audífonos en sus oídos.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado, antes de responderle a su jefa. —No, no son para él.

— ¿Entonces hay otro chico?

Asintió con timidez. —Pero es mi amor imposible.

—No existe ningún amor imposible. —Rio—. Tú me recuerdas mucho a mí en la secundaria. ¿Sabes? Yo hasta me hacía amiga de sus novias solo para saber algo más de él.

¿Amiga de sus novias? Eso nunca había pasado por la mente de Isabella, además de que Edward, no tenía novia, pues por lo que sabía Tanya, solo era su amiga.

— ¿Nunca les quitaste el novio a ellas? —Pregunto con ascetismo.

Ángela, negó con su cabeza sonriendo. —Yo solamente quería saber de él, nada más.

La cabeza de Isabella, comenzó a trabajar rápidamente y el "tal vez si... "comenzó a traspasar su mente.

.

.

.

La semana se fue prácticamente volando para Edward, cuando menos lo pensó ya se encontraba en medio del campo con la pelota entre sus manos a las seis de la tarde, tratando desesperadamente de hacer una anotación más para ya definitivamente ganar.

Corrió hacia la meta con el balón en sus manos, mientras los demás lo perseguían y uno que otro se atravesaba obstruyendo su camino. Estaba a punto de llegar, cuando si rodilla se entumió completamente y cayó espiritosamente al suelo, soltado un fuerte grito de dolor.

Todos los de su equipo se fueron hacia él, ayudándolo a levantarse y minutos después llevándolo a la enfermería. El dolor era insoportable y el doctor de allí lo único que había podido hacer era ponerle una venda y llamar a su papá.

—Bueno, pues espero y esto te sirva para cuidarte más, hijo. —Comenzó Carlisle, una vez salieron del hospital.

Edward, rodo sus ojos. —Continuare saliendo, pero no correré, solo caminare. No te preocupes, papá.

—Está bien, pero nada de correr Edward.

Este asintió y suspiro. —Iré a la fiesta, creo que no hay nada de malo en eso, ¿cierto?

—Claro, ve. Solo... Regresa temprano y recuerda que el próximo fin de semana iré a visitar a tu hermana.

—Eso nuca lo olvidare, quizá te acompañe. —Le guiño un ojo y su padre le sonrió.

Carlisle, lo dejo en la casa de Emmett —otro chico del equipo—, dónde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, pues aunque no habían ganado igualmente iban a celebrar.

La casa ya se encontraba con bastantes estudiantes, logro ver a sus amigos y se encamino hacia ellos con dificultades.

— ¡Hey, Ed! —Jasper, lo saludó—. Pensábamos que no vendrías.

El cobrizo negó. —Claro que vendría, aunque me sienta un poco culpable por no ganar.

—Eso es lo de menos, carbron , solamente fue un accidente. —Emmett, le sonrió.

Comenzaron a charlar y Tanya, junto a un par de amigas; María y Jessica, se juntaron con ellos. Charlaron, bebieron e incluso bailaron.

Edward, visualizo a Isabella, sentada en un rincón con un chico moreno a su lado, que si recordaba bien se llamaba Jacob. No le parecía un buen chico para ella, pero cada quién sus cosas. Continuo charlando pero sentía una mirada en él, miro de soslayo hacia donde estaba Swan, recordando lo que Jasper, había dicho y si, ella lo miraba con timidez y... ¿anhelo? No lo sabía, pero lo estaba mirando.

Volvió a su charla y volvió a sentir una mirada, esta vez más pesada y se giró hacia donde estaba la chica, pero esta ya no estaba. Extraño.

—Edward, ¿Podemos hablar? —Tanya, a su lado, le pregunto con timidez algo extraño en ella.

—Claro.

Juntos caminaron hacia la parte trasera donde no se hallaba casi nadie. Aun sentía la pesada y penetrante mirada de alguien, más la ignoro y se detuvo para encarar a la rubia a su lado.

— ¿Que pasa Tanya?

Suspiro. —Edward... Yo... Yo te amo.

El cobrizo abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. — ¿Que dices?

—Te amo, cariño. —Susurro—. Lo he hecho desde que te conocí y... Yo...

Todos los cabos de Edward, se ataron y recordar cada una de las desagradables cartas que había estado recibiendo, además de sentirse hasta observado de día y de noche. Todo eso era debido a Tanya.

La furia lo corrió. — ¡Eres una maldita y jodida loca!

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto con miedo.

—Por ser una maldita acosadora. —Bufó indignado el cobrizo—. No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar nunca, ¿escuchas?

—Pe-pero...

Se acercó a ella, interrumpiéndola. —Ya escuchaste, nunca te me vuelvas a acercar.

A grandes zancadas salió de allí, solamente pidiéndole uno de sus autos a Emmett, que le presto una camioneta yéndose a su casa inmediatamente. Pero al parecer el destino tenía otros planes, pues justo cuando dio vuelta a la calle de su casa vio un cuerpo atravesarse y apenas y pudo frenar, aun así llevándose un buen golpe quién sea que se atravesó.

Rápidamente bajo y abrió los ojos al ver que era una mujer no tan grande de cabellera oscura quién se encontraba tirada.

—Y-yo no te vi y m-me atravesé. —Sollozaba la mujer y él se hinco a su lado ayudándola a levantarse, dándose cuenta que su muslo estaba lastimado.

—Yo también lo siento mucho, señora...

Ella levanto su mirada y vio que retenía las lágrimas. —Ángela, sola-lamente Ángela.

—Bien, yo soy Edward Cullen.

.

.

.


	2. Tu solo eres mi crush

**Crush**

 **Autores:** Javiwiwi Masen y Michelle Dobwart

 **Película** : Crush: obsesión mortal.

 **Género:** Misterio y Angustia

 **Rated** : M

 **Summary:** #FFTH #HalloweenMovies. Un popular mariscal de campo, es el foco de atención de todas las chicas del instituto. Pero, cuando la inocente obsesión de una fan se convierte en algo más, descubrirá que puede convertirse en peligrosa y mortal.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionandos a lo largo de la siguiente historia son de la autoría de S. Meyer.

 **...**

 **CAPITULO 2: Solamente... Eres mi Crush**.

 _La mujer castaña observaba con malicia y asco reflejado en su rostro, observando desde las sombras a la rubia que aún sollozaba. Un lado de ella se alegraba que por fin su Edward, se había alejado por completo de esa, aunque no sirvió de mucho pues seguramente una vez la rubia le explicara todo, ya no valdría._

 _Soltó un suspiro, lo mejor era acabar esto de una vez por todas._

 _Observo como la rubia limpiaba sus lágrimas y se adentraba a la casa, con sigilo la siguió y vio como subía las escaleras, hasta meterse en una habitación y cerrarla tras de sí, pero no le había puesto el pestillo._

 _Permaneció quieta en su sitio hasta que paso media hora y con lentitud abrió la puerta dando un vistazo, viendo a la rubia tirada en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Se concentró en su respiración y callo en cuenta que estaba dormida, pues era pausada y tranquila._

 _Suspiro y camino hacia ella, tomando en el proceso un cojín de los de la cama. Sus converse, afortunadamente no hacían ningún ruido, así que con sigilo se acercó a la chica y con fuerza presionó el cojín contra su rostro._

 _A los segundos las manos de la rubia se levantaron tocando las manos de ella, a la vez que enterraba fuertemente sus uñas. Con coraje la asfixio más, hasta que el cuerpo de la joven se movía como un gusano. Minutos después dejo de hacerlo, pero aun así, la castaña permaneció un momento más presionando hasta que se alejó y checo el pecho._

 _No había latido._

 _Tanya Denali, estaba muerta._

 _Ya no era más un estorbo para la castaña._

.

.

.

Isabella, suspiro viéndose en el espejo y fantaseando de nuevo con ser besada por Edward. Era lo que más deseaba, sin embargo ella solamente lo veía como una ilusión.

Hoy era miércoles, luego de que la muerte de Tanya, hiciera un caos el lunes por el mediodía, no había tenido clases el día de ayer. Todos los jóvenes se encontraba consternados y todos habían asistido a su funeral menos Isabella, pues ella no era hipócrita y no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Acomodo un poco su cabello castaño, para después ponerse una diadema sencilla que ella misma había hecho y bajo a desayunar con su madre. Tras el desayuno salió rumbo a la escuela y de nuevo, escucho pasos tras ella y con un la ira recorriendo sus venas, pero sin detenerse, decidió encarar a Jacob.

—Ya te había dicho que dejaras de seguirme.

El rio. —Lo dejare de hacer, cuando tú dejes de seguir a Edward.

— ¡Yo no lo sigo! —Se detuvo y volteo a mirarlo enojada.

Él se posiciono a su lado y con simpatía le pregunto—: ¿Alguna vez has hecho una locura, Bella?

—No. —Respondió casi inaudible.

— ¿De verdad?

Ella rodo sus castaños ojos. —Sí, de verdad.

Enojada, regreso a su camino ignorando a Jacob que iba con una sonrisa al lado de ella.

El recorrido no duro mucho y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba entrando al instituto y rápidamente se alejó de Jacob, yendo hacia su casillero. Comenzó a acomodar sus libros y sacando otros. El casillero de Edward, quedaba frente al de ella así que disimuladamente le dio una mirada, pero fue un error pues cuando ella lo miro él también volteo y tenía una carta con un listón rojo.

El pasillo estaba vacío y él se acercó rápidamente hacia ella con el rostro distorsionado por la furia.

— ¡Eres una enferma! —Bramó y ella abrió sus ojos asustada.

.

.

.

Edward, estaba enfurecido. El listón que estaba en la carta ya lo había visto y si no le fallaba la memoria lo había visto en la cabeza de Isabella. De hecho, la diadema que portaba hoy era del mismo listón.

— ¿Po-por que di-dices eso? —La voz de ella era temerosa.

Edward, negó con su cabeza. —Qué ya sé que tú eres la que manda las cartas o dime ¿acaso éste listón no es tuyo?

Ella miro bien el listón y luego a él, antes de negar con la cabeza. ¡Qué cínica! Edward, estaba seguro que ella era la enferma. Ya la había visto verlo en los entrenamientos, en los partidos y además en las fiestas. ¡Y él que había culpado a la pobre de Tanya!

—No es mío.

Bufó el cobrizo. — ¡Deja de mentir! Sé que es tuyo al igual que todas esas enfermas cartas donde sabes todo de mí.

Las lágrimas bañaron los ojos de la castaña y cuando trato de huir de él, rápidamente él la tomó del antebrazo, no dejándola ir. Sintió como ella se estremeció ante el tacto.

—Quiero que te alejes de mí. —Le susurro.

—Yo... Yo no te acoso. —Le dijo con firmeza y se zafo de su agarre—. T-te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Edward, entrecerró sus ojos. —Pues no te creo.

—Entonces no lo hagas, pero te digo la verdad. —Ella comenzó a caminar, pero antes se giró hacia el—. Tu... M-me gustabas, pero no al extremo de convertirme en una psicópata.

El cobrizo se quedó de pie frente al casillero de ella como un tonto y dio un puñetazo a la pared de al lado, molesto porque gracias a su furia todo se le había ido de las manos. Primero con Tanya y ahora con Isabella.

.

.

.

Las castaña se limpió las lágrimas y se dirigió al baño, cerrando tras de ella y checando que no hubiera nadie allí. Sentía como si le hubieran arrancado algo del pecho. Jamás pensó en ver esa faceta de Edward.

Golpeo con su puño la pared, provocando que un fuerte dolor atravesara su mano, pero eso no la detuvo y volvió a golpear, haciendo que de sus nudillos brotara sangre.

—No te quiero odiar. —Susurro para sí misma, observando su mano.

Tomo un suspiro tranquilizándose y abrió la llave, metiendo su mano allí, sintiendo ardor, más necesitaba limpiarse para salir de allí. Mandaría al carajo las clases, no tenía ni una pizca de humor de estar en un salón de clases escuchando a los maestros y platicas estúpidas de sus compañeros, además de que hoy le tocaba dos horas de trigonometría. No soportaría ver a Edward, ni mucho menos escuchar a la profesora Carmen.

Alargo la manga de su blusa negra y salió del baño, dándose cuenta que no había ningún alma allí. Aprovecho eso y salió corriendo hacia su casa. No detuvo su caminata por ningún motivo, importándole poco si había o no autos.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y afortunadamente al parecer su madre no estaba. Subió de dos en dos escalones, hasta llegar a su habitación y comenzar a lanzar las cosas que estaban a su vista. Se dejó caer en la cama y cerro sus ojos.

 _«Si quieres acabar con esto, es mejor que desde la raíz.»_

Recordó las palabras que muchas veces había escuchado, tanto de su madre como de su jefa y profesores.

Se levantó de un salto y camino hacia la pared azul claro de su habitación, antes de comenzar a arrancar las fotografías, una a una. Después comenzó a romper varias de las cartas que le había hecho, para finalmente sacar ropa y echarla en la bolsa negra.

Abrió su laptop y pensaba en irse directamente a su blog para publicar una nueva entrada, pero en Facebook le apareció una publicación de Edward, donde daba su pésame por la muerte de Tanya. Antes de darle _like_ , como siempre lo hacía, entro al perfil de él y con decisión, posiciono en "eliminar de mis amigos" y se adentró a su blog.

No se iba a arrepentir, Edward, la había lastimado.

 **Nueva entrada:**

 _ **"El odio nace de querer demasiado a alguien"**_

Lo publicó y cerró su laptop, para tomar rápidamente la bolsa negra donde estaban las fotografías, cartas y ropa, antes de bajar de nuevo para salir rumbo al bosque. Iba a quemar todas las cosas que le recordará a su —ahora considerado —, amor hacia Edward.

Llego a un lugar libre de plantas y espacioso, antes de tomar pequeños troncos y con manos temblorosas, encender el primer fósforo y dejarlo caer. Prendió cuatro más y por fin hizo una buena fogata.

Abrí la bolsa y tomo la primera foto que le tomó a Edward, dónde salía mirando hacia la nada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó caer la foto en la fogata. Así lo hizo con cada foto y después lo hizo con su ropa, hasta que acabo y tomo su móvil, poniéndose los audífonos escuchando a Ed Serán, en Give me love.

Tomo aire y comenzó a trotar, bajo por una rampita de tierra del bosque que usaba cuando iba por la bicicleta y son fijarse, chocó contra un pecho. Hubiera caído si no fuera porque ella tomo por la cintura, rápidamente levanto la mirada, encontrándose con una verde.

Era Edward.

.

.

.

Tomo aire bruscamente al ver esos ojos castaños que lo miraban con temor, pero a la vez fríamente, además de que el rostro de la chica había pasado de sorprendido a carente de expresión.

Estaba arrepentido de lo que le había dicho en el pasillo, pero nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que ella era la acosadora. Aunque era consciente de que tampoco debió de haberla tratado como lo hizo. Había hecho lo mismo con Tanya y la pobre había amanecido muerta.

—Isa...

Ella se alejó de él rápidamente y comenzó a caminar lejos de él como si él fuera un monstruo y le dolió un poco, aunque bien merecido se lo tenía.

—No fue mi intención tratarte como lo hice, simplemente que... El listón y las miradas...

Ella se detuvo y lo volteo a ver. —N-no soy una acosadora, Edward.

—Yo lo pensé, aún lo pienso, además de por la forma en que vistes... —Dejo en el aire su frase y la frente de ella se arrugó.

—Que vista como emo o sea antisocial, no significa que sea una enferma. —Negó con su cabeza y el cobrizo suspiro.

—Lo siento, de verdad.

Ella miro su reloj y después a él. —Bien. Debo... Debo irme a trabajar.

— ¿Te molestaría si te acompaño? Digo, como una disculpa. —Paso la mano por su cabello y ella negó.

El camino fue rápido y a la vez lento, el cobrizo se dio cuenta que en realidad ella era inofensiva por la manera inocente en que lo miraba y miraba a su alrededor, además de que era sumamente tímida. Había sido un idiota con ella, así como lo fue con Tanya. Le dolía el pecho al acordarse de la rubia.

De soslayo vio como ella miraba hacia un punto en específico con el ceño fruncido, así que dirigió su mirada hacia allí, encontrando al chico moreno: Jacob, viéndola fijamente desde allí. Ya lo había visto varias veces observándola a ella o tras ella.

— ¿Él te sigue? —Le preguntó en un jadeo al atar cabos.

Ella lo miro brevemente antes de bajar su mirada. —S-sí, lo hace.

— ¿Por qué no le dices algo?

—Ya lo hice, pero no entiende. —Hizo una mueca.

El guardo silencio comprendiendo que ella no lo podría acosar porque ella también era acosada y sabia como se sentía. Supo entonces que lo que ella sentía por él era atracción y simplemente lo observaba por curiosidad o simplemente por gusto. Pero ella no era quién lo seguía a todos lados.

—A-aquí es. Gracias, Edward. —Se despidió de él y abrió la puerta.

—De nada y... Podría venir por ti, si quieres claro. —Le dijo antes de que ella entrara.

La castaña lo miro sin poder creerlo y suspiró. —Salgo a las... A las siete; te esperaré.

Sonrió y asintió, antes de dar vuelta y caminar de regreso a su casa. Mientras iba por el camino, puso alguna canción de Bruno Mars y suspiro viendo los arboles moverse.

De la nada, sintió un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo caer al suelo, lastimándose la rodilla haciéndolo gruñir. De nuevo sintió otro golpe en la cabeza que lo llevo a la oscuridad.

.

.

.

Nunca quiso hacerle daño, nunca.

Suspiro e hizo que su mano derecha, Riley, lo cargara y lo subiera al auto, antes de dirigirse a su casa y encerrarlo en el sotano. Por fin lo tenía solo para ella, era solo de ella.

Haberlo visto con la mocosa de Swan, había alterado cada molécula de su cuerpo y no pudo resistirlo más y llamó a Riley, para después tomar lo que ella consideraba suyo.

Edward, le recordaba a su amor imposible. Al cual ella había tenido que matar... Si no era de ella, no era de nadie. Eleazar, había recibido su merecido. Eleazar, no merecía vivir, en cambio Edward, si se portaba bien iba a continuar con vida.

—Acuéstalo allí. —Le señalo la pequeña cama.

El chico lo hizo, antes de subir las escaleras saliendo de ese lugar. La castaña lo observó y le encarno una ceja.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

El pelirrojo negó con su cabeza. —Nada, ¿Necesitarás que vuelva?

—Sí, ven a eso de las seis y media, necesitaré que traigas lápices y hojas de dibujo. —le sonrió.

El chico asintió y salió de la casa, mientras la mujer cerraba bien su casa y salía, tenía trabajo que hacer.

.

.

.

Isabella, suspiro mirando como su jefa entraba ajetreadamente y la miraba con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

— ¿Pasa algo, Ángela?

Esta negó con su cabeza. —Nada, cariño. Hoy saldré temprano, si necesitas algo solo llama o vas a mi casa, sabes dónde vivo ¿Verdad?

—Si. —Sonrió.

Ángela, continuo con sus labores y la joven se dedicó a observar los nuevos títulos de libros que llegarían en un par de semanas. Eran nuevos y por la sinopsis, interesantes también.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya eran las seis y Ángela, se estaba despidiendo de Bella con rapidez. Raro, pero no le presto importancia, ella solo esperaba que la hora pasara y Edward, llegara. Se encontraba por primera vez desde que su padre murió... Entusiasmada.

Para fortuna de ella el tiempo paso rápidamente y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya eran las siete, pero tenía un problema con unos datos de unos libros que habían llegado. Los códigos no estaba coincidiendo y Ángela, no atendía ni su teléfono de casa, ni su celular.

Cerró la tienda y salió inmediatamente, esperando a Edward, en la banqueta. No se encontró a Edward en la salida, pero si a Jacob, que no tenía una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

Ella lo ignoro, volteando su rostro hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba él.

—Con eso de que Edward, vendrá por ti, ya no me quieres ni hablar, ¿no? —dijo sarcástico y ella suspiro.

—Jacob, nunca te he hablado. En verdad, yo no sé qué es lo que quieres. —Hablo con lentitud y a la vez timidez—. Hasta Edward, se dio cuenta que me persigues.

El moreno no se inmuto y le sonrió. —Justo como tú lo haces con él.

— ¡Tú sabes que no lo persigo!

Él se rindió y le dijo. — ¿Al menos me consideras tu… amigo?

—Te comenzare a considerar mi amigo, si dejas de perseguirme. Me siento insegura cuando lo haces. —ella le brindo una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa.

—Te prometo que dejare de hacerlo.

Bella suspiro y miro discretamente su celular viendo que eran las siete con cinco minutos, miro a Jacob, con la esperanza de que le entendiera que quería que se fuera.

El moreno levanto sus manos. —Bien, me voy. Adiós, amiga.

.

.

.

Edward, abrió los ojos con la sensación de ser tocado en su rostro, pero no había nadie a su alrededor. Trato de moverse pero su rodilla no se lo permitía, recordó lo que le paso y rápidamente miro a su alrededor encontrándose en un lugar oscuro y en las paredes eran visible los ladrillos.

El lugar era pequeño y Edward, sintió que se asfixiaba, pero permaneció quieto viendo a todos lados. Rebusco en sus bolsillos, pero no encontró nada, al parecer sacaron su móvil. Estaba secuestrado.

Pasó alrededor de una hora, cuando escucho ruido y pasos, se puso tenso y cerró los ojos haciéndose el dormido. Podrán llamarlo cobarde, pero aún no se quería enfrentar a quién sea que estuviera allí.

Escucho un suspiro y de pronto un cuerpo contra él, no se quiso poner tenso, pero lo hizo y escucho una risa femenina seguida de un beso en sus labios. Rápidamente abrió sus ojos y aventó a la mujer.

— ¿Usted? —Jadeó una vez vio a la castaña frente a él—. ¿Usted, maestra Carmen?

Ella rio femeninamente. — ¿Qué te digo? Eres fascinante.

El cobrizo aún no lo asimilaba, si profesora de trigonometría era la psicópata. Él, acusando a Isabella, siendo que ella no era. ¡Que tonto!

— ¡Es una maldita enferma!

El rostro de ella se tensó y rápidamente se acercó a él y le dio una bofetada.

— ¡No lo soy! —Gritó—. Personas como tú y Eleazar, solamente nacieron para volverme loca.

El permaneció en silencio, observando a la que era su profesora, sin poderse creer lo malditamente loca que estaba en realidad. Ella sabía ocultar muy bien su faceta de loca a una de maestra responsable. Justo ahora entendía completamente por qué ella siempre estaba al pendiente de todo lo que hacía.

El pulso del cobrizo comenzó a acelerarse y comenzó a removerse tratando de levantarse, pero Carmen lo detuvo poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

—Tú no te iras a ningún lado —gruño y lo tomo de la rodilla presionándosela con fuerza haciéndolo caer de nuevo.

El timbre de la casa sonó hasta el sótano y Carmen, sin decir una palabra más, subió con rapidez dejando a Edward sumido en dolor.

Tomo aire y trato de calmar el dolor que sentía y arriesgándose a lastimarse o que la loca lo lastimara se lanzó al suelo sosteniéndose con un pie y ambas de sus manos. Comenzó a arrastrarse hacia donde se veían las escaleras, teniendo dificultades. Los escalones eran largos y anchos, cualquier error y terminaría con un fuerte dolor de nuevo.

Llevaba dos escalones ya, justo cuando se escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente y vio a Carmen bajar.

Gruño de coraje e impotencia, mientras ella se hincaba frente a él con un cuchillo con sangre, cosa que lo aterro.

—Shit, tranquilo cariño, esto no es para ti. —Puso el cuchillo en un escalón y saco un cuaderno grande y un lápiz, dándoselos a Edward—. Esto si es para ti.

Con poca fuerza, aventó el lápiz hacia el suelo. —No lo haré, maldita enferma.

Con calma, Carmen, volvió a tomar el lápiz y el cuaderno, poniéndolo en el regazo de él.

—Quiero que me dibujes como lo hiciste con Isabella. —murmuro con voz melosa, causando asco en el chico.

—No estaba dibujando a Isabella. —Mintió.

Ella rio risueña. —Yo lo vi y quiero que me dibujes como lo hiciste con ella.

—No lo haré.

—Si lo haces, te dejare ir. Claro está si prometes no decirle a nadie. —Sonrió.

El cobrizo aventó de nuevo el cuaderno, quedándose con el lápiz. —No te creo.

—Te juro que lo haré, solamente me tienes que dibujar como lo hiciste con ella… con Isabella. —se agacho para darle de nuevo el cuaderno y justo allí, él la tomó por el cabello jalándoselo fuertemente haciéndola chillar.

Con fuerza apretó su rodilla haciéndolo gritar y causando que lagrimas se formaran en los ojos de él. La rodilla le punzaba y estaba seguro que se la había lesionado con gravedad.

— ¡Dibújame! —Grito—. Y saldrás.

El tomo aire. —Sabes que me buscaran tarde o temprano, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, pero no en mi sótano. —Rio y él sollozó tomando su rodilla.

— ¿Si te dibujo me dejarás ir de verdad?

Ella asintió y él con coraje se dedicó a dibujarla con el odio más profundo que sentía hacia ella por hacerle esto. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero su mano no se detenía para nada y solamente la observaba de vez en cuando y continuaba con su trabajo de manera rápida.

Lo termino y se lo lanzo sin mirarlo. —Aquí lo tienes, ahora déjame ir.

Ella miro el dibujo con esperanza y después lo miro a él, mientras se ponía de pie con el dibujo entre sus manos, después. Arranco la hoja del dibujo y lo rompió en pedazos, volviendo a poner el cuaderno en su regazo.

—Vuélvelo a hacer. —Le sonrió—. Hazlo con amor.

Gruño frustrado y apretó entre su mano el lápiz, antes de que sin pensarlo clavarlo en la pierna de la castaña que soltó un alarido de dolor. Él le golpeo las piernas con la que tenía sana, haciéndola caer al suelo quedando inconsciente y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia las escaleras.

Tenía que huir cuanto antes de esa maldita loca, antes de que lo matara.

.

.

.

Suspiro decepcionada y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Ángela, tal vez aparte de querer verla para hablar de trabajo también necesitaba hablar con ella como amiga.

Camino por veinte minutos hasta que dio vuelta a la calle de ella, llego a su casa pero todo estaba apagado… Ángela no estaba. Se giro para regresar a su casa, cuando miro la casa frente a la de su jefa se veía la cabeza de un hombre fuera del pequeño porche.

 _«La curiosidad mata al gato, Bella»_

Sin importarle lo que su mente le decía cruzo la calle para verificar al hombre. ¡Susto que se llevó, cuando vio al hombre sangrando! Su primer instinto era gritar, pero se contuvo al escuchar quejidos del otro lado de la puerta.

Con el corazón martillándole con fuerza en el pecho, miro a través de la puerta viendo un cuerpo arrastrarse.

Abrió sin hacer ruido la puerta y casi se muere cuando ve que es Edward quién se arrastra.

— ¿Pero qué te paso? —Jadeo hincándose sobre sus rodillas frente a él.

—Ti-tienes que llamar a… a la policía. —Susurraba entrecortadamente, mientras tomaba aire.

La castaña observaba su rostro con desesperación pues no sabia que hacer, hasta que escucho ruido y al levantar la mirada se encontró con la de la maestra Carmen.

¡Ella había hecho todo esto!

— ¡Vete, Isabella! ¡Corre y llama a la policía! —Gritaba Edward, desde el suelo mientras ella se levantaba poniéndose tensa ante la sonrisa escalofriante de la mujer.

—Fue fácil matar a Tanya, tu serás pan comido. —Susurro antes de irse contra Isabella.

La tomo del cabello tirándola contra el suelo, antes de comenzar a estrellar su rostro contra un mueble, mientras se escuchaban los gritos de Edward y todo para la castaña se volvió negro.

.

.

.

— ¡Déjala, maldición! —Gritaba el cobrizo tratando de levantarse.

Vio como una sobra pasaba y jalaba el pelo de la mujer encima de Isabella, sacándola de ella y tumbándola al suelo. Edward, aprovecho y pateo el rostro de Carmen, tan fuerte que rodo por el costado golpeándose contra la pared quedando aún consciente y poniéndose de pie para atacar.

Sin importarle el dolor que le causaría lo siguiente, la golpeo justo en las piernas haciéndola perder el equilibrio tumbándola por las escaleras del sótano y después cerró la puerta dejándola allí.

— ¿Swan, está bien? —Pregunto en un susurro controlando el dolor de su rodilla.

Escucho un suspiro antes de escuchar la voz de Jacob. —Creo que lo estará.

.

.

.

 _ **Dos semanas después…**_

La castaña camino por el caminito que la llevaba hacia el jardín trasero que la llevaba hacia el columpio donde se escuchaba la música.

Sonrió al verlo y con rapidez se acercó. —Hola, ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

— ¡No comiences, Bella! —Se quejó—. Suficiente tengo con mi padre y mi hermana.

Ella rio. —Lo siento.

Tomo asiento junto a él, mientras Edward, le daba una mirada y ponía su brazo a su alrededor mientras con su mano libre ponía la guitarra a un lado.

— ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al entrenamiento? —Le pregunto en un susurro.

—Tú no puedes entrenar.

El rio. —Cuando me recupere.

—Me encantaría.

.

.

.

 _La castaña llevaba su pelo suelto y desordenado mientras los guardias la llevaban a su cita con el doctor Laurent Smith. La sentaron frente a él y el doctor puso una sonrisa._

 _— ¿Cómo debo llamarte hoy, Isabella o Carmen?_

 _Ella soltó una risa. —Hoy soy Carmen, en un par de años… seré Isabella. Él me querra._

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hey, hola!** De nuevo escribí, pero esta vez es una... como adaptación y quiero aclarar que hay muchos cambios a los de la película, así que bastante de aquí es mío y de Michelle, que me ayudo.

Si les gusto les pidó me ayuden con algún review, es necesario para ganar. Muchas gracias y nos leemos en algunas de mis otras historias.

Saludos :)


End file.
